Humans Are Dumb
by Immatotalalaskan
Summary: M'gann has a question. "I wanted to ask him why some humans could be just…just so, well...dumb."


**Another short story, I know. Sorry peeps but I have to get this out of my system. If you've ever just wanted to punch someone in the face, have ever felt the urge to\have repeatedly slammed your forehead into a door, wall, desk, table, sledgehammer, or otherwise, or have ever face palmed at the **_**utter stupidity**_** of the human race you will understand. Please don't take this to any offence.**

**So while normally I hate M'gann, she will be a mainy in this along with Conner. Poo poo poooo I know. But the idea for this doesn't really suit Robin or anyone else other than M'gann and Conner so I guess all of us who despise M'gann (yes, me included) will have to deal. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Young Justice or any of the characters. If I did, M'gann and Kaldur would trade places with Robbypoo and be background characters while Robin would be the head honcho, mainy-mainykins. And there would be no Wally\Artemis. Strictly Robin\Artemis. Zatanna would poof herself and Rocquel out of there and I would continue to be awesome! XDXDXD**

**Enjoy my little peeplings…**

M'gann had questions; many, many questions. But she didn't know who to go to to have these questions answered. And this particular one she was afraid might come off as insulting to the non-aliens of the team. To be more specific, the humans.

M'gann knew that Kaldur wasn't a human, at least not fully, he was an Atlantian, but aren't Atlantians half human, half fish? She wasn't totally sure about that. And then there was Wally. She didn't know if he was a human with superpowers or something else. Conner she knew for certain was not human. He was Superman's clone, making him a Kryptonian, an alien like herself but from the now nonexistent planet of Krypton. Artemis she knew was completely human. And Robin… well she wasn't always quite sure of him. Many of the things he did and the skills he possessed made her sometimes think that he had some kind of hidden superpower.

All in all she had no idea who to turn to. If she asked Kaldur he might be offended because he might be half human. Wally got offended rather easily, and, forgive her Wally for saying this, could be rather…dumb at times. Plus he would probably do more flirting than answering. Connor… he was probably just as clueless as she, if not sometimes more, and more than likely wouldn't be able to help. Artemis… she wasn't always entirely comfortable around just because the girl had blown up on her quite a few times when she got frustrated with her, so this could end up setting her off if she was in a bad mood.

So it pretty much came down to Robin. She supposed he was the wisest choice. He was the least likely to blow up, he wasn't offended easily and always 'took things in stride' as was the earth saying, and he was the smartest.

_I just hope I don't offend him. _M'gann thought worriedly as she slowly made her way down the hall, choosing to walk rather than float so as to give her more time to think. _Is he even here? I haven't seen him all day but he usually comes around this time for training._

M'gann stopped outside the door she knew led into Robin's room, though she had never actually been inside. She wrung her hands nervously as she prepared herself to knock. Just as she finally steeled herself enough to lift her knuckles to the door, a voice spoke from barely a foot behind her.

"You looking for Robin?"

She turned around to face none other than Connor. She nodded with a smile then answered, "Yes. Have you seen him?"

"He isn't here." He said simply in his usual, nearly emotionless tone.

M'gann felt her smile drop into a frown. "Oh…"

Connor raised an eyebrow at her disappointment. "Why did you want him?" He asked with just a hint of jealousy in his tone.

M'gann smiled at her not-completely-official boyfriend, detecting his jealousy. "I needed to ask him something."

He looked at her silently for a moment before asking his own question, "What was it?"

"Well… I wanted…" She trailed off. Connor just watched her, waiting for her to continue. She looked away from the clone, her green cheeks becoming stained with a light pink blush. Finally she continued, "I wanted to ask him why some humans could be just…just so, well..._dumb._" She lifted her head to look at him again to see what his reaction was and rubbed her arm subconsciously, her blush darkening.

The Boy of Steel continued to practically _stare _emotionlessly back at her, unknowingly making her feel all the more embarrassed and uncomfortable. Then he asked, "Why do you say that?"

M'gann shuffled her feet now and seemed to find them rather interesting. "Well… I-I don't know… It just seems like they would have to be with how many bad humans there are. I mean, back on Mars, there were bad Marsians but not like how many there are here." She sighed, "A lot of humans _try_ to _hurt_ themselves or other people! And many of them don't even seem to _care_ that they do it! I just don't get how they are so-so _dumb_!"

Connor could only shrug his shoulders. He didn't really know how to answer the question. "Yes. I've noticed that they can be kind of… dumb." He shrugged again. "You'll have to ask Robin."

And with that he stomped away to the training room to wait for training to begin. As M'gann watched him go, she realized that she had to get to training as well so she wouldn't make Black Canary mad at her. She really hated to make anyone upset, especially at her.

The young Martian sighed, realizing that she would have to hold her questions until after training was over to ask Robin her questions. But, of course, training would more than likely last for a few hours if they were lucky, in other words if Wally's attempts to flirt with Black Canary and M'gann herself didn't delay training as usual. They all knew, however, that that was useless to hope for.

She walked off to the training room, hoping that she would be able to talk to Robin before he had to leave.

Neither of the two aliens had noticed the figure who had been standing still as a stone in the shadows of an open door the entire time, just feet away from them, not even when he had been laughing silently to himself as he heard M'gann's question.

Only when the girl was out of sight did the figure step out of the shadows to reveal Robin.

"Yes, M'gann, the human race really is dumb…" He gave a quiet little cackle before silently following the two.

**You may or may not have liked it. *shrug* Your call. But, hey, I added in our favorite robin at the end! Yay! *does a happy dance***

**If you like M'gann than just ignore everything I said about her at the top, okay? And don't worry; I wasn't trying to dis her or anyone else in here by calling them dumb, (Wally) clueless, (Connor) or anything like that. Most of this is kind of more M'gann's perspective and she sees things differently and can be rather clueless herself.**

**AnywhoodledoodleSTRIPEDPINKPOODLE, tell me what you think? Was it good? Bad? Would you give me a lollipop covered in cookie dough ice cream and dipped in chocolate, or a bird-a-rang to the face?**


End file.
